Werewolf Creek
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Teen Wolf and Dawson's Creek crossover. In the town of Cape Hill, Illinois, citizens are concerned about wolf howls in the night, and sightings of a strange beast with hostile red eyes. Scott McCall has heard the thing's howl. Little do he and his friends know how much their lives are about to change. Scott/Allison Pacey/Lydia Dawson/Jen Jackson/Joey Stiles/Jack...Crossover AU
1. Wolf Moon

_Intro:_ _I've been rewatching Dawson's Creek on Hulu, and I have an idea for a crossover._

 _I have written very few DC fics, but lately I've gotten an idea in my head for a crossover between that universe and Teen Wolf._

 _I think I'm somewhat notorious for Sterek, but this story won't be a Stiles/Derek story. In fact, Derek will be a very different kind of character in this crossover universe._

 _There will be various pairings between the characters of both television shows, as well as my spin on the episodes from both._

 _The place where the casts of Teen Wolf and Dawson's Creek live in this universe is called Cape Hill, Illinois- a fictional town I decided to place between California and Massachusetts._

 _Now let us go there..._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Pacey Witter exited the smelly old school bus they hoped they'd never have to ride in again.

Stiles's mother was gifting him with a Jeep, since today was his birthday, and they hoped to take that in the future.

Students were already pouring down the walkway leading to the school's front doors. Cape Hill Senior High School. Who in the world included the senior in high these days!?

Pacey hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder more firmly and turned to Stiles. The people in Cape Hill liked to joke that Stiles and Pacey really could be brothers from another mother.

"What do you think of the big bad wolf stories going around?" Pacey asked with that comical hitch in his throat.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Stiles replied.

Pacey chuckled heartily and slapped Stiles playfully on the back.

"Come on Stilinski," he sighed. "Don't kid with me."

"Nobody kids better than you Pacey," Stiles remarked with a snort.

"Only you Stiles. Seriously though...the news said someone else reported hearing the howls."

"I heard them," Scott said mildly, fixing a stoic look in place, so that Pacey and Stiles couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

They both stumbled over themselves just as Scott expected, and Pacey looked at him with a triumphant light in his eyes.

"Really Scott man!?"

"Serious as sin," Scott remarked mysteriously, and picked up the pace to walk ahead of them. "See you at lunch. I got some business to take care of."

"Don't fall in!" Stiles called after him with a cackle, which Pacey joined in on with a snort.

Stiles and Pacey passed the lockers in the main hall, joking among themselves, while various students shot them interested or annoyed looks. They were something of the school clowns...

However, just then, Pacey noticed his best friend Dawson looking their way. Dawson's eyes widened as Pacey's gaze caught him, and he fiddled with his locker like it was interesting.

Pacey fell in next to him with a leap, while Stiles folded his arms, deciding to observe.

"What's eatin' ya Dawson?" Pacey asked.

"There's a new girl," Dawson muttered, still looking straight at his locker with something like a puzzled frown. "Have you seen her?"

"Sure I will soon enough," Pacey shrugged. "Word travels fast around here."

"At any rate," Stiles said, deciding to jump in. "Lydia would probably know. What Lydia knows, I can find out..."

Dawson eyed Stiles with a firey look of dislike.

"Is that so Stiles?" Dawson rounded on him, biting out his name. "Like your girlfriend Lydia told everyone I was a virgin!?"

"She isn't my girlfriend," Stiles denied, while Dawson's scowl became more pronounced. "Lydia Martin wouldn't date me in a million years Dawson!"

A twitch worked at the edges of Dawson's jaw, while Pacey placed a calming hand on his back.

"Come on Dawson," Pacey sighed. "Cut Stiles a break."

Dawson closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I'm sorry Stiles," he managed.

"All cool man," Stiles assured him with a wink, and Dawson actually laughed at his antics.

"The new girl," Dawson said, and paused thoughtfully. "She talked to me, so don't bother with Lydia. Her name's Jen Lindley. Says she's from Chicago."

"Girl from Chi-town?" Pacey remarked with interest. "Maybe she's easy..."

Dawson sighed.

"Pacey really. Knock it off..."

"Yeah Pacey!" Stiles echoed in a falsetto voice, and Dawson gave him a dirty look.

However, just then the bell rang, and they each headed off to separate homerooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By lunch time, Stiles and Pacey had both seen the new girl for themselves. She'd been forced to introduce herself in classes they'd both sat in.

"She isn't my type," Stiles replied to something Pacey said, raising his milk to his lips.

"Hey whatever man," Pacey replied. "Personally I'd love to get underneath that bra strap..."

"Pacey!" Dawson exclaimed with a scandalized glance. "Really man!?"

"Hey look," Pacey retorted casually. "All I'm saying is that girl has a fine set of..."

"Knockers?" Stiles suggested with a grin, waggling his eyebrows at his fellow jester. "Ho-hos..."

"Guys!" Dawson exclaimed with a disbelieving look at their lack of scruples.

Pacey and Stiles glanced at one another knowingly.

"Right," Pacey said, picking at his mac and cheese with his fork. "Better stop..."

"Yeah," Stiles added dramatically. "Before Dawson has a cow..."

"Very funny Stiles" Dawson snapped, rolling his eyes for effect.

"I thought it was," Stiles muttered to his plate, raising a forkful of chicken to his mouth, and they dropped it.

However, Dawson didn't join them in eating. He was still a little broody, and his scan of the cafeteria informed him of Joey heading their way with her tray.

Joey Potter was his other best friend- if one could have two...

She'd been sneaking in and out of his bedroom window for the past ten years, as his elderly neighbor Mrs. Ryan liked to tell anyone that would listen.

"Got room for me?" Joey asked, taking a seat next to Pacey.

Pacey sniffed dramatically and didn't look up from his tray. He and Joey had a rather rocky relationship at the best of times.

"What's up Joey?" Dawson asked.

"I hate that new girl," Joey complained. "She has this scandalous sex history back in Chicago that Abby Morgan has already managed to wring out of her. Like I want to hear about it!"

"I'd like to hear about it," Stiles remarked.

Joey rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised it wasn't Lydia that got that juicy bit of gossip," she went on. "Its either Abby or Lydia though, isn't it? Predictable..."

"Lydia is nothing like Abby," Stiles spoke up.

"Oh yes Stiles," Joey rounded on him. "Defend her! Think that'll get you in her pants?"

"Who said I want in her pants?" Stiles denied, looking really clueless.

"Half the school thinks you do," Joey muttered, and started picking at her green beans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scott McCall did another rep with the weights he kept in his bedroom. It was his way of taking his mind off of things.

He hadn't been lying at school. He really had heard howling...

The setting sun cast its orange glow over his bed, which he hopped into, deciding to take a break by reading.

He tried to absorb the first few words he looked at, but a drawn out wolf's howl broke his focus. The sound sent a shiver down his back.

His head jerked up and he glanced out his bedroom window toward the thick wood at the town's outskirts.

The Cape Hill Preserve...

Why did he think the howling would be coming from there?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're sure?" Pacey asked into his cell phone receiver, sounding skeptical.

"Yes I'm sure," Stiles's voice said on the other end of the line. "I heard the report come over my dad's radio at dinner, and he said he had to go. Someone found a body..."

"Naturally my dad wouldn't have told me a peep," Pacey sighed.

Stiles and Pacey's fathers both worked for the police department, but Stiles's dad was chief.

If anything happened, Stiles was the one who could be counted on to know about it.

"My mom won't like it if we try to go," Stiles muttered from the other end.

"Go where?" Pacey asked curiously.

"The preserve obviously. Pick you up in fifteen?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About forty minutes later the three of them: Stiles, Pacey, and Scott- were headed to the preserve in Stiles's shiny new Jeep.

"I told my mom we were going to the mall," Stiles told them, focusing carefully on the road. "I feel kinda guilty, since she's the one that got me this thing."

"And you're sure its a body?" Scott asked for about the third time now.

"Yes Scott," Stiles sighed. "Unless I'm now hearing things, its a body..."

The Jeep turned onto the preserve road, which Stiles really didn't like being on at night, truth be told. Pacey had talked him into this...

Finally, the woods became too dense for him to see the narrow dirt road by night, even with headlights, and he pulled the Jeep over.

"This is where we park her," Stiles told them, killing the engine. "Flashlights are in the glove box."

They all took a flashlight and set off into the densely overgrown preserve.

"Why's there no cop cars?" Pacey wondered aloud.

"I took us another way," Stiles muttered.

"We should split up," Scott suggested. "We'll never find the body this way."

Stiles frowned, which they couldn't see in the darkness.

"Not sure that's a good idea at night Scott. There could be a killer on the loose."

"So why come to look for a body?" Scott pressed him.

"Well duh," Stiles remarked. "I gotta show my dad I could be investigator material some day. He still wants me to be a god damn lawyer."

"He would make a pretty poor lawyer," Pacey pointed out. "Guy has no filter..."

"And your filter is just world class," Stiles said sarcastically.

However, it was too quiet in the last few moments. Stiles and Pacey should have realized...

It was about then they realized a third flashlight beam was missing.

They fell quiet and heard Scott's footfalls nearby, but becoming more distant.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles shouted. "I'm leaving your ass! Just so you know..."

Scott however, kept running, knowing fully well Stiles wouldn't leave him.

He ran so fast, it took him a minute to notice he was running up a hill.

He looked back, but the road was now some ways behind him.

His eyes took in what he could see by the full moon's light. At least this appeared to be a clearing, and he didn't like it...

He thought he heard steps nearby in the thicket, and cast his flashlight around nervously.

Now he definitely heard footsteps!

He turned to flee, and something jumped out at him. It looked like a man concealed in the shadows, but he was on all fours, and his eyes were glowing an angry blood red.

"Who's there!?" Scott demanded frantically, stepping back, tumbling over a large branch.

He rolled down the hill a few feet, and smacked his face clean into the dirt.

"Ow!"

Something very close to him now growled like a large dog. He tried to stand, and it tackled him.

Those terrible red eyes were above him, boring into his, and it had saliva-dripping fangs.

"No!" Scott flailed uselessly.

It dipped in a flash, and sank sharp canines into his neck.

Scott cried out with a pain like he'd never known...

Suddenly the thing was off of him, and he could hear its retreating footsteps.

"Scott!" Stiles called, and shined his flashlight on Scott.

The beam illuminated a large bite mark, that was already red like it was infected.

"It bit me," Scott gasped in pain, and rubbed at the bite.

"Found the body!" Pacey said suddenly, bounding onto the scene.

Stiles eyed him, mouth open in fright and fear. This had all gotten way out of hand...

"Where Pacey?" he whispered.

"Through those bushes," Pacey said, shining his light on a thick undergrowth at the hill's base.

Scott gasped in pain, as he managed to crawl to his feet. The wound burned white hot, and his fingers shot to the bite with a pained hiss.

"Guys I need to get this checked."

"Yeah I know," Stiles agreed, trying not to sound frantic. "Come on guys! I'll bring my dad here later."

And with that the three boys headed back to Stiles's Jeep.

Whatever had bitten Scott had seemingly disappeared into the night...


	2. Lycanthropy

"Why bring him to my house!?" Dawson complained, running irritated fingers through his hair.

Scott was laid out on his bed. A patch of thin gause was the only thing keeping the blood from Scott's wounded neck from leaking onto his pillows.

"Because Dawson," Stiles said with a sigh, having gone through this twice already. "His mom's a nurse. She checked him out at the hospital, and this isn't a normal bite. It doesn't even have the properties of a bite, and she's convinced he was seeing things."

"I wasn't seeing things," Scott managed to grunt, still breathing heavily and sweating a lot. "Something's happening to me. I feel like the heat is coursing through me."

"Lie quiet," Stiles chided him in the gentlest of tones, turning back to Dawson. "Something happened out there is all I can tell you. Okay? We told his mom we'd bring him here, since your house is closest, and he's barely able to walk now. She didn't think you'd mind."

Dawson pouted a little and sighed.

"My parents won't mind," he muttered. "I just don't like all that bleeding on my pillows."

"They clotted the wound as best as they could," Stiles pointed out. "I'll buy you new pillows."

Before Dawson could speak, a clambering sound turned their attention to his open bedroom window.

Joey lept into the room expertly, as well as a top athlete could have.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking in the scene and Scott's present state.

"Stiles thinks something bit Scott," Dawson recited quickly. "No one really saw it. Not sure its a bite. My dad let him stay here..."

"Great," Joey deadpanned, and gave Stiles her most sarcastic smile. "Guess I'm going home then."

Dawson reached for her retreating shoulder.

"No Joey!" he whined, giving her his best puppy look. "Stay the night..."

"I told you I'm too old for this Dawson," Joey replied shortly. "Unless you want to rehash that very interesting conversation in front of Stiles..."

Dawson shook his head and sighed.

"Go," he said quietly. "Good night."

Joey looked at him, and her expression became conflicted and guilty.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Good night Dawson. Stiles..."

With that she swung through the window onto the roof, and climbed down the latter she always came up by.

Her house was a short ways up the creek from Dawson's, and so she used a canoe to travel back and forth. It was a short few minutes of paddling.

The dock was a short little pier directly across the road from Dawson's house.

She carefully sat in the canoe and untethered it from the dock post, beginning a slow paddle. There was no particular rush.

Out in the middle of the creek, she gave Dawson's illuminated bedroom window one last glance. Stiles had his back turned, obviously still talking with Dawson.

Joey looked down when a car pulled into the drive, and her eyes widened in shock at the scene she saw play out.

Mrs. Leery, Dawson's mother, got out of the passenger seat. She walked over to the driver's side. The window roled down.

The man driving was Mrs. Leery's co-anchor at the news station: Bob. Joey watched them share a kiss- a kiss that was absolutely cheating on Dawson's father, Mr. Leery...

Joey was aware her mouth had fallen open, and for a few minutes after Dawson's mother had gone in, she still felt numb. She became aware that she was just sitting in her canoe, doing nothing.

That was when she gave a resigned sigh and began a faster paddle home. She couldn't tell Dawson what she'd seen his mother doing. It would break his heart...

0ooo0ooo0

Right after Joey had swung through the window to leave, Stiles had turned to banter with Dawson some more.

"What was that about?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Ask me no questions," Dawson replied smoothly. "I'll tell you no lies..."

Scott was now snoring softly, and Dawson gave Stiles another look of slight annoyance.

"Guess there's nothing else to talk about- is there Stiles?"

Stiles was still looking at Scott with a worried expression, eyes cloudy and distant. They'd been best friends since first grade...

"Is there Stiles?" Dawson repeated with emphasis.

"Alright Dawson!" Stiles snapped, now slightly annoyed himself. "I get it. You don't like me. I'll go..."

With that, Stiles decided to try Joey's trick, but he wasn't nearly as skilled. He hopped onto the roof and stumbled clumsily, flailing his arms in a circle.

"Whoa Nelly!"

Dawson clapped his hand to his forehead in disbelief. Between Stiles and Pacey, he wanted to shoot himself sometimes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joey's sister Bessie and her boyfriend Bodie were on the couch, making out, and just beginning to really feel one another up when loud knocking at the door intruded on their fun.

Bessie stomped to the door and unlocked it. An annoyed Joey marched past her, headed straight for her bedroom. The clock said 12:15 am.

"Aren't you staying at Dawson's?" Bessie asked.

"We grew out of it," Joey said shortly.

Bessie looked confused and Joey sighed.

"Puberty has set in if you must know Bessie. Just...don't talk to me..."

With that Joey stomped off and Bessie started after her in a fury. Bodie jumped up to intercept, grabbing her arm.

"Relax babe," he said. "You're pregnant."

"I'm gonna knock her silly," Bessie sighed, shaking her head. "One day I swear..."

"Relax," Bodie repeated. "She's obviously upset. Teenagers do these things..."

0o0o0o0o0

Morning dawned in Cape Hill. The sun was just coming out over the lake. Pacey and Stiles were on their way to Dawson's in the Jeep to get Scott for school, assuming he was better today...

They pulled into the Leery driveway bright and early, and Stiles parked it. Pacey stepped out of the passenger side and looked across Dawson's lawn to the little house next door- the Ryan residence...

"Have a good day Jennifer," Mrs. Ryan said from the porch, turning a stern glance on Pacey for staring.

However, Pacey's eyes shifted from the old woman to something else.

There was the new girl: Jennifer Lindley. She was walking up the Ryan drive. Who knew she was Mrs. Ryan's grand-daughter!?

The morning light seemed to illuminate her swaying hips and body, radiating off her blonde hair like some goddess.

"Well how 'bout that?" Pacey muttered, still admiring the view. "My mouth drops..."

"Pacey," Stiles called to him from the Leery porch. "Come on!"

Pacey chuckled bitterly under his breath, and forced himself to look away from the blonde beauty. She was probably out of his league anyway...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Turns out- Scott was feeling better...

Dawson reluctantly allowed them to make toast in his kitchen, seeing as Stiles was agreeing to take him in the Jeep as well.

Stiles told them all how he'd been up until roughly 2 am that morning.

The person who reported the body to the police had quickly fled the scene, claiming they felt the killer was watching them.

Turns out, the police had very little to go on, and when Stiles showed his dad the place Pacey had indicated- no body...

"Scott didn't make it up Stiles," Pacey insisted with dead honesty. "He didn't imagine it. I saw a body there. Ripped clean in two..."

"I'm not doubting you or Scott," Stiles assured them. "I just didn't find a body where you said to look. Someone must have moved it..."

They all shot troubling glances at one another, and even Dawson didn't like the way this sounded.

Stiles then helped himself to coffee without permission. No one in the Leery household had drank any yet. Dawson was not amused...

As if his morning couldn't suck worse, a very annoying knock pounded the front door right then.

His parents were still sleeping in all liklihood, so he'd have to answer it.

Who should it be except his least favorite person at school: Lydia Martin?

She pursed her lips and marched right past him without being asked in.

"Why does the universe hate me?" Dawson muttered dramatically to himself.

Lydia walked into the kitchen and placed her hands on her hips, scowling at them all like she loathed them.

"How come I had to hear this from the morning news?" she demanded to know, shooting Stiles a dirty look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you really need to know Lydia?" Stiles asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course I did Stiles Stilinski! I have a reputation. Its bad enough Abby Morgan..."

"Save us," Pacey cut across her. "We don't want to hear about you and Abby's competition for Bitch Queen."

Lydia's eyes lit up with malice at that, and she swelled up as though preparing to tell them all off.

"Lydia please," Dawson pleaded, and she deflated slightly. "Can't we just go to school?"

Scott suddenly got a confused look on his face, and his eyes narrowed as though listening for something very carefully.

He heard the ringing of an alarm clock, but it wasn't coming from anywhere in the house. Somewhere he knew where it was coming from...

He was hearing an alarm in the house next door. The Ryan house...

However, as soon as this extremely keen hearing had activated, it stopped and so did the alarm.

"Scott?" Stiles asked with a concerned look.

"Nothing," Scott lied immediately. "Let's go to school..."

It was another weird thing, and Stiles noticed it with deepening suspicion in his eyes. The bite had almost completely gone in the course of time that had passed since last night. The neck flesh had healed!

Stiles decided not to say anything about it though. After all, it could be one of those freak things of nature...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

However, by second period that morning, Stiles had a lot more to be suspicious about.

They were in the hall together between classes- he and Scott and Pacey.

When the bell for next period rang, Scott threw his hands over his ears like the sound was hurting deafening him.

Stiles looked away and the worry on his face deepened.

"You guys go ahead," he told them. "Gotta take care of something..."

"Don't fall in!" Scott called, using his own joke on him.

Stiles however, kept walking, and not to the bathroom. He needed to confirm something in the library...

His brain worked fast like it often did. He had ADHD, and when his brain rushed, sometimes things and events seemed to click into place.

He reviewed the facts of recent events.

Scott had been biten by their howling wolf, more than likely. It had been a full moon. The bite had healed almost entirely overnight, and now Scott had super keen hearing...

Stiles made his way across the library, seeking to confirm his suspicions. His face was white with supicious fear, yet resolved.

He pulled an encyclopedia from the shelf, and opened to the letter 'L'.

Scrolling down the page, he found the entry he was looking for.

"Lycanthropy," he read aloud to himself under his breath. "The legendary condition that causes one to turn into a werewolf on the full moon. Symptoms were believed in legends to include superhuman healing abilities, sensitivity to loud noises..."

He continued reading down the page, feeling sure this was it- though he didn't know how.

"...all of this escalating around the time of the full moon," he finished reading, and his mouth fell open.

If he was right, this was what the animal that had bitten Scott was. This was what his best friend had now become, if by some terrible fate, he was right.

Scott was a werewolf, and admitting that to himself- Stiles was absolutely horrified...


	3. The Beast Within

Stiles still wasn't sure how to process what he'd learned in the library. He was also still trying to find a way to deny it.

Unfortunately, having ADHD didn't help in that regard. The more he tried to shut a line of thinking out of his brain- the more it usually tried to pop back in.

That was why he needed from distance from Scott.

He talked to Pacey in the lunch line, and his fellow jester graciously agreed to eat lunch with him outside today, so that hopefully Scott couldn't find them.

However, per the usual, Pacey wasn't so unobservant to his mood.

"So Stiles," Pacey said, as they took their seat at one of the picnic tables under a large oak tree. "Why we eating outside today? You seem a little...well I dunno man- not yourself."

"You could say that," Stiles permitted in a downcast voice, but his expression was stoic, which definitely meant he was hiding something.

Pacey cast his gaze around, but it was no good. He wanted to know what was up.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

Stiles sighed at that.

"Guess I'll have to," he agreed, not sounding thrilled at all. "I'm going to need someone's help, and I think you're probably the only one that I can rely on."

"Well I appreciate that," Pacey accepted the compliment sincerely.

Stiles clucked his tongue and pursed his lips distractedly for a few seconds. He was trying to decide how to proceed.

"Pacey, Scott's a werewolf."

Pacey burst into hysterical laughter at that, and clapped Stiles on the back.

"Good one Stiles man!"

Stiles however, only scowled as though this were the least funny thing he'd ever said. Pacey knew it too. He knew when Stiles was being serious, and his own smile fell.

"What do you mean?" he asked strangely. "Scott's a werewolf..."

"Hear me out," Stiles told him. "You saw that bite last night. Did you notice its gone today?"

Pacey's mouth dropped open a little, but his eyes conveyed just a little worry.

"You were there," Stiles went on. "Between first and second period, when the bell rang. Scott covered his ears like all of a sudden his hearing got real sensitive. That's what I'm telling you Pacey! It did..."

"Holy crap," Pacey muttered, but his fearful expression suggested that he believed Stiles.

"Its still the full moon period of the lunar cycle," Stiles continued, so matter-of-factly that no one would have laughed now. "We have to stay with him."

Pacey didn't reply at all. He seemed to have completely clammed up.

"Pacey..." Stiles called to him.

"Stiles this better not be a joke," Pacey said, trying to keep his voice even. "If this is real of course I'll help, but..."

"That's all I needed to hear," Stiles said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that afternoon found the three of them gathered in Stiles's bedroom.

Pacey looked really nervous about something, while Stiles looked resigned and ready for anything. Scott noticed it...

"You two are being weird," he observed.

"Kinda hot," Stiles said. "Isn't it Pacey?"

"Yeah its this heat!" Pacey agreed.

Scott scowled at them both.

"Well keep your secrets then!" he snapped, and his eyes fell on a pile of chains in the bedroom corner. "Stiles..."

"Hm?" Stiles replied.

"What are those chains doing there?"

Stiles wrinkled his nose and blinked several times.

"Oh well...they're for this fetish I'm curious about..."

"Stiles..." Scott warned impatiently.

"I mean it," Stiles insisted. "You think I don't have kinks or something? I totally know kinks."

"He totally knows kinks," Pacey chimed in agreement, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he sighed.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

The light of the setting sun cast its twilight glow over the waters of Beacon Lake.

Dawson was still looking at the blond with her back turned, leaning over the pier and looking at the view.

It was that Jen girl he'd still only said two words to...

"Hey Jen!" he called, summoning his courage, and walking onto the pier.

The girl turned to him, and her smile brightened.

"Dawson," she acknowledged, a blush coming into her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just having a walk is all," he explained. "I figured you could use some company."

"Sure thing," Jen told him, and turned back toward the lake.

They studied the water reflecting the evening sun in silence for several moments.

"Bet you don't see this in Chicago," Dawson commented randomly.

"No not really," Jen agreed quietly.

The awkward silence seemed to fall again, and Jen looked like she had a lot on her mind.

A piercing howl broke the quiet, and send tingles down both their backs.

The creature howled again, and Jen folded her arms as though trying to guard against something that frightened her.

"Sure got cold suddenly," she remarked with a light laugh.

"Yeah," Dawson agreed, pretending to be fooled by the lie. "Bet you don't hear wolves in Chicago either."

Jen chuckled at that.

"Alright Dawson!" she exclaimed lightly. "Enough small talk. Aren't you gonna cut to the chase?"

Dawson looked a little confused.

"Cut to the chase?" he asked skeptically.

"Well you know," she said like he was supposed to know. "Aren't you going to ask me out or something? About seven or eight guys at school did today."

Dawson didn't know what to say to that, and his expression became serious and distant.

"I wasn't planning on it," he denied lightly. "Though if you haven't told anyone yes, there's a dance next week."

Jen opened her mouth to speak, but then she hesitated, but only for a second.

"Actually, some guy named Jackson asked me."

"Jackson Whittemore?" Dawson guessed.

"Beats me," she said honestly. "I told him I'd think about it."

Dawson merely nodded at that, and the two of them went back to watching the lake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finally, the wait for Scott's expected change caught up with Pacey and Stiles's attention spans, and they agreed to play Monopoly.

Stiles had Boardwalk and Park Place, but Scott and Pacey had most of the other properties almost evenly between them.

"You owe me six hundred," Scott told Pacey smugly.

Pacey had just landed on one of Scott's properties with hotels.

"Damn it," Pacey said, handing over the bills. "I'm gonna lose if this keeps up."

Stiles picked up the dice to roll, but Scott let out a gasp and dropped the money.

Pacey and Stiles exchanged nervous glances. The night having fallen wasn't lost on them.

Scott began to tremble and breathe heavily.

"Pacey the chains," Stiles said.

Scott lunged at Stiles as soon as the words left his mouth. He was on top of him, as his fingers began to elongate into claws before his eyes.

"Scott its me," Stiles said calmly, maintaining eye contact.

Scott looked conflicted, but he seemed to recognize him. Then his pupils faded to a yellow color.

"He's changing Pacey!" Stiles shouted.

Pacey rushed forward with the chains, just as Scott growled. He pulled Scott back with all the force he could muster, tightening a length of chain around his neck.

Scott sputtered and tried to break free, roaring like a wild animal. Pacey tightened the chain, turning red at the effort. Even half-choking, Scott was terribly strong in this state.

"You're choking him Pacey!" Stiles yelled at him, actually angry.

Pacey's eyes widened in fear, and all he could think was he would die if he let Scott go.

Stiles jumped up and ran to his dresser, while Scott roared under his breath and flailed like a wild animal.

He returned with a syringe full of tranquilizer and shot it into Scott's arm.

Scott's chest rumbled and he fell forward onto Stiles's bed, but even in that state he still jerked and convulsed.

"Tie his hands behind his back," Stiles told Pacey frantically.

Pacey managed to do just that, while Stiles gave Scott another shot of tranquilizer. That was finally enough, and Scott went under with a low growl.

"We have to think of something else Pacey," Stiles said, fear still strong in his eyes. "The tranquilizer won't last the way he is."

Pacey seemed to think, but he was just as lost as Stiles.

Scott's chest rumbled in his unconscious state, and Stiles's pulse quickened, knowing there was little time.

"He's really a werewolf," Stiles admitted aloud with panic in his voice. "Its really true!"

"The heater," Pacey said suddenly.

Stiles looked at him like he'd lost it.

"Huh?"

"The heater in your hall man," Pacey explained like it was obvious. "That antique thing that's like a tower of metal bars. Chain him to that."

Stiles nodded. It just might work...

The two of them hoisted the unconscious Scott between them, and managed to chain his leg to it.

Then they sat some distance away in the hall, and waiting for the were-beast to awaken.

They didn't wait long.

Scott's chest gave a rumble, and his eyes flew open, exposing blown yellow pupils. He let a roar out of his mouth, barring full-fledged fangs in their direction.

He tried to go for them, but only managed to jerk against the heater.

Pacey and Stiles watched on baited breath as the heater trembled under the force, praying to whatever gods may be that the chain wouldn't break.

It didn't...

The chain never broke, no matter how Scott might struggle. Eventually he went on all fours, panting like a tired out dog.

However, he renewed his efforts, and he didn't stop trying to break free for hours on end. It was about 4:45 am before he finally passed out, and he didn't wake again.

Stiles thanked his lucky stars that his dad was pulling double shifts, but he and Pacey would have to think of somewhere else...


	4. Derek

Lydia Martin and Abby Morgan weren't exactly the best of friends. They'd only agreed to handle dance registration together, so that one of them couldn't brag of having one-up on the other.

They took an entire cafeteria table to themselves at breakfast the next morning, and Jackson being the douchebag he was- was determined to push matters.

"Room for me?" Jackson asked with a smirk, having a seat with his breakfast tray, while his buddies did the same.

"Oh sorry," Abby laughed. "Didn't anyone tell you Jackson? This table's for dance tickets only."

"I didn't see a sign on it," Jackson pointed out.

"Yeah well too bad!" Lydia told him, clucking with disapproval. "I'm afraid it is. Move Jackson!"

"Go on a date with me and I will."

Lydia fumed at that, while Abby merely grinned, deciding to be her usual annoying self when she didn't get her way.

"Mrs. Tringle!" she called across the cafeteria.

"Oh god," Jackson groaned, as their librarian made her way over the staff table.

"Yes Abby?" the woman asked shortly, adjusting her glasses with an impatient look.

Mrs. Tringle didn't exactly like Abby, but she was the girl's favorite staff member to complain to.

"Jackson won't move," Abby sighed dramatically. "And this is Lydia and I's table for dance registration."

"There's no sign on it," the librarian observed, while Jackson shot Abby a triumphant smirk. "Still, I must insist you find another seat Mr. Whittemore."

Jackson's smirk fell immediately, but he didn't dare to contradict a teacher.

"Oh and Abby," Mrs. Tringle said as the boys sulkily shuffled away. "Do put a sign out in the future."

"Of course," Abby agreed brightly, but then muttered at the librarian's back when she went back toward the staff table.

Lydia still had a scowl in place.

"Thank you," she managed.

"Well one of us has to know what we're doing," Abby pointed out, with that sweet smile that made Lydia want to slap her.

It was then that Dawson popped into the cafeteria, hoping Jen was there. He didn't typically eat school breakfast, but sure enough...

Jen was at a table with Joey of all people, but they didn't appear very chatty.

"Jen," Dawson greeted, making his way over.

"Oh hi Dawson," she replied.

"Given what I asked last night thought?" he pressed, cutting straight to the chase.

Jen's slowness to reply told him clearly she hadn't.

"I don't know yet Dawson," Jen admitted, looking like she hated to let him down. "I haven't said yes to anyone else."

"Wait a sec," Joey cut in, sounding like she was in real bitch mode. "You asked her to the dance Dawson?"

"Well what's wrong with that?" he asked with a dismissive laugh.

"What's wrong with that is it was an insensitive thing to do! She's new here. You don't know her history or..."

"Really Joey," Jen interrupted her. "Its fine. He didn't mean any harm."

Joey sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say Jen," she muttered, and turned to her plate, pretending neither one of them existed.

"How about the Rialto?" Dawson suggested. "Its a theatre. Tonight?"

Jen seemed to think about that.

"Well I guess," she agreed, but still sounding unsure. "I'll meet you at your place. What time?"

"Six?" he suggested.

They agreed, and Dawson left the cafeteria as quickly as possible. Joey didn't become any less pissy in his absence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stiles groaned as Mr. Harris droned on about something he was too tired to even remotely process. Why did Scott have to go and become a werewolf?

He rubbed at his eyes and gave a sudden jump.

He couldn't be seeing a boy there...

A boy who was definitely younger than himself with black hair and expressive eyes waved at him from the back corner of the classroom.

Stiles rubbed his eyes again, and just like that the boy was gone...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The bell for third period echoed through the halls of Cape Hill.

Joey slammed her locker shut. She definitely hadn't intended to get an tardy...

However, she stopped dead short in the hall when she saw a boy who was definitely not high school age. He was looking straight at her with the most piercing eyes, and smiling softly.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Maybe," the boy said. "I can't find my family. I'm lost..."

Joey felt uneasy more than anything for some weird reason. The boy seemed to give off a vibe of unease.

"And what is your name?" she asked like you would talking to a child.

"Derek," he replied. "I've lost my family somewhere, and I can't find them."

Joey wasn't sure what to say, and for some weird reason she really didn't like the boy.

"Where do you live?"

"In the woods," he answered. "The woods outside town..."

"The preserve?" Joey asked in disbelief.

That place was all wooded and grown over. There was no one living out there...

She turned back toward the boy, but her heart skipped when he simply wasn't there. Where had he gone?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I saw a boy in Mr. Harris's class," Stiles insisted. "I don't know who he was, I told you."

Pacey laughed lightly at that, and sipped at his chocolate milk.

"You didn't see a boy Stiles," he said understandingly. "You're tired. You said he was gone when you rubbed your eyes."

Stiles's mouth fell open, and he looked as though he wasn't sure he believed himself.

"The boy seemed real," he muttered.

Just then the last person either of them wanted to have lunch with joined them without really asking.

"Mind if I sit?" Joey asked quickly, and sat before either of them could really reply. "I hope you and Pacey don't mind, Stiles. I really don't want to sit with Jen or Dawson."

"Why not?" Pacey questioned curiously.

"Something stupid that happened this morning," Joey dismissed like it was nothing. "I've really been having the morning from hell..."

Pacey chuckled darkly at that.

"Can't be any worse than our night from hell," he remarked.

"I don't know what your night was like," Joey said. "But get this! I saw some boy in the hallway. Young kid with black hair..."

Stiles's eyes lit up.

"You saw him?" he cut into their conversation. "I saw him!"

Joey's mouth fell open in shock.

"You..." she stopped, and eyed Stiles supiciously. "This isn't one of your jokes..."

"Hey I swear," Stiles said, raising his hand. "Scout's honor."

Joey shook her head and stood, rolling her eyes.

"I don't believe you," she told him. "I should have known not to sit with you two dorks."

"Yeah well don't believe me!" Stiles shouted after her.

Joey dumped the rest of her food, and decided to spend the rest of lunch outside. She wasn't really very hungry.

However, something soon drove everything else from her mind...

She turned a corner into another hallway, and almost ran headlong into the boy.

"Hello again," he greeted brightly.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed, and rubbed her forehead to steady herself. "You shouldn't sneak up on people!"

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized sincerely. "I need you to come to the preserve. My house is there, but I can't find my parents anywhere."

Joey sighed at that. Who was this kid anyway?

"I am not going anywhere near that preserve," she said flatly. "There's a wild animal attacking people out there. You shouldn't be there either."

"He isn't really wild," Derek said in reply, and Joey looked like he'd lost it.

"Look," she sighed finally. "I don't like the idea, but I can't have a kid like you out there by yourself. If you'll just meet me there after..."

She looked toward him, but he'd pulled his vanishing act again...

Unease and the slightest hint of fear washed through her.

Should she really do it? Should she go to the preserve?

"Weird kid," she said aloud to herself.

If Joey didn't know any better, she'd think he was a ghost or something...


	5. Baby

Joey decided she could just skip out on her little ghost- if that's even what Derek was...

He had a knack for vanishing for sure.

Instead, she got in her canoe and paddled it home. Their house was at the mouth of the creek emptying into the lake. She and Bessie's dad had built it for their mom, but he was in prison for peddling drugs.

If it was only that she could forgive him...

Her thoughts returned to what she'd witnessed between Mrs. Leery and Bob. She still hadn't told anyone, and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

With that wash of thoughts, Joey stepped out of the canoe, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder.

Bessie was on the porch of their house, but she looked down about something.

Joey let out a gasp when the boy suddenly appeared. Derek...

He was looking at her angrily and accusing, and then his gaze went to Bessie.

"Bessie watch..." Joey attempted to warn.

Derek gave her sister a shove, sending her tumbling down the porch steps, and landing right on her pregnant stomach.

Joey ran to her sister, and looked at Derek furiously. The boy glared malevolently and then vanished like a flame popping out.

"Bessie are you alright?" she asked, reaching for her sister's shoulder.

"No," her sister choked through tears.

"Bessie what..."

Bessie struggled to stand, and placed her hand on his stomach, sobbing loudly.

"I felt it," she sobbed, placing her hand over her mouth. "My baby..."

Joey's eyes widened in horror.

"B-Bessie, I'm gonna go call for help."

Bessie remained sitting on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, while Joey ran inside.

When the screen door slammed shut behind her, she let out her own sob, and wiped at her eyes.

Her fault...

0ooo0ooo0

Stiles sighed and fell back against his bed, still thinking about that boy he'd seen in class. Joey said she'd seen him too...

"I know I didn't imagine him," Stiles said aloud to himself.

A soft knock rapped at his door, and his mom stuck her face in with a grin.

"Stiles honey, I brought pizza."

"Oh hi mom," Stiles greeted, eyes lighting up. "Awesome!"

He followed her down the stairs, his thoughts returning to the boy. The boy troubled him...

"How do you like your new Jeep?" she asked him.

"Oh its the best," he said, not sounding enthusiastic.

She glanced at him with a frown and a knowing look.

"What's wrong Stiles?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Now honey, you don't have to lie..."

Stiles sighed, wondering what she'd think if he really told her. Would she think he was seeing things and needed psychiatric help?

"Alright," he said finally. "You won't laugh?"

His mother looked brightly at him, and her smile emphasized the little moles on her face- so like his own...

"Do I ever laugh at you, Stiles?"

"Only when I'm an idiot," he muttered. "I guess...the truth is...I saw something that shouldn't have been there..."

His mother looked at him with confusion.

"What's that mean dear?" she asked strangely.

"I saw a boy in Mr. Harris's class."

"Ohhhhh," his mother said with a giggle. "A boy you liked!"

"What!?" Stiles snapped. "No mom!"

He looked at her scandalized, and she chuckled at him. 

"I'm sorry," she said with a shreik of delight. "That was mean wasn't it?"

"This is why I never talk to you about anything!" he snapped at her, and turned around, running back up the stairs.

"Stiles wait!"

His bedroom door slammed closed in reply.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

Dawson bounded into the hospital room, and his face fell immediately.

Bessie was lying in a hospital bed, but her expression was dead. She was just looking ahead, and he knew...

"She lost the baby," Joey whispered to him, and Bessie's expression crumpled.

"Oh god," she gasped.

Dawson watched Joey attempt to calm her down with a helpless look on his face. Then his gaze raised, eyes widening in surprise.

There was a little boy with jet black hair in the corner of the room.

The boy looked up and fixed Dawson with innocent eyes.

"Little boy..." Dawson began, and he was gone with a pop.

"What did you say?" Joey asked in surprise.

"I thought I saw..."

He fell quiet, realizing how ridiculous he would sound- seeing a boy that couldn't have been there...

Joey only fixed him with dead serious eyes.

"You didn't think," she said, with a strange glance. "You did see him..."


End file.
